Desperate Wish
by TheMysteriousBear
Summary: A young woman wishes herself away to the Goblin King, no longer able to deal with her own reality. Will she regret making such a wish?
1. Chapter 1

The rain fell down, the sky shrouded by darkened clouds. A lone figure sat on the windowsill of an unlit living room, staring out for what felt like forever; unmoving. Finally, a sigh sounded as she moved to stand, one of her hands moving to run through her hair. How long she had been there, she did not know. All she knew was that she could not continue to live this life and that she had to escape, one way or another.

Her own thoughts felt somewhat childish, her mind wandering back to Labyrinth, a film she had watched when she was younger and one that over the years, had remained her favourite. If only she could escape into that world and remain by the Goblin King's side. A laugh sounded from her as she moved to sit down on the couch, laying back as eyes stared up at the ceiling.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away, right now." She spoke loudly, the words echoing through the dark apartment.

When nothing happened, another laugh sounded from the young woman. Arms flung up, wrapping around her head as the tears began to fall, gliding down her cheeks, body shaking with each sob.

* * *

Pointed ears perked at the strange request. Not that it was unheard of for someone to wish them self away. The Goblin King knew of the film that had been released and so it had, in fact, become very common to hear such a wish, but this was not what drew his attention. The desperation did. It sounded so pathetic, needy and that's what drew the King. A grin graced his lips, pointed canines showing as he tapped a riding crop lightly against his leather boots.

* * *

Mismatched eyes looked down towards the sleeping figure that lay sprawled across a couch. He had not expected her to have already fallen asleep after making the request, but upon closer inspection did note that her cheeks were stained with tears. A gloved hand slowly reached towards the brunette beauty, stroking along the side of her cheek softly as he spoke in hushed tones. "You made a wish, precious and so you will come with me now."

Whilst usually his subjects would join him, he had wanted to collect this wished away alone. Slowly he slipped his arms under her frame, lifting her up bridal style as he brought her body close to his. He was sure to be gentle, not wishing to disturb the sleeping human, not yet anyway. He was sure he could wake her other ways that would shock her more. At the thought of this, a smirk spread across his elegant features.

With a click of his fingers, they disappeared, leaving behind the dark and lonely apartment.

* * *

A groan sounded from within the darkness, sleepy eyes slowly opening and attempting to look around. What time was it? She could only guess that it was rather late. Slowly she got to her feet, back cracking slightly as discomfort shot through her body. She was certain that her couch was comfier than this but in her current groggy state, she was unable to comprehend the differences that surrounded her as arms outstretched, hands attempting to make contact with the wall in hopes of finding a switch to turn on the light but to her horror, her hands instead brushed lightly against wet and cold stone.

Panic began to rise in her as she searched for her phone, for anything, even a lighter. Just any form of light would do. Quickly she began to move, hands stroking along the damp walls until making contact with metal bars. Her hands gently tapped against them before gripping hold of some, shaking them harshly, realising that she was stuck in a cell. To say she was confused, was an understatement. In all honesty, she just assumed she was having a very vivid dream and so attempted to pinch herself awake, but when this didn't work, she opted for trying to get someone's attention.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" Though her fear and shaky voice, she did speak loud and clearly, stuttering on her words the slightest.


	2. Chapter 2

The Goblin King sat on his throne, goblins scurrying around at his feet as they cheered and drank. Whilst this was a common scene within the film, in reality, this was only during a celebration which today was. A sly grin spread across his lips, a crystal clutched within his gloved hand as mismatched eyes watched over their new 'guest' though this did seem to fade upon hearing her speak, a part of him wanting to calm her although this soon enough passed as he brushed a hand through his blonde, spiky locks. "Soon, precious."

The crystal disappeared into thin air, his fingers snapping to bring the attention of one of his goblins who was soon enough stood in front of him. It was a rather rounded, short and hairy goblin who stood to attention, saluting the king. "Your Highness." His voice was deep and gruff when he spoke. It was obvious that even though there was a celebration, not all seemed to have been drinking. The Goblin City and it's King still would need protecting and serving after all.

"Grundell, our guest is awake. Please go see to her with a tray of food and some water. Do not speak to her, no matter what." He spoke casually as he lounged in the throne, the last part spoke with warning although he knew that his orders would be followed correctly. Grundell had never disappointed him and had certainly earned his place within the guard. He waved him off, watching the goblin scutter away, armour clanking with each step.

* * *

Tears began to glide effortlessly down her cheeks once more, her body falling to the floor, head resting against a metal bar. Her memories were a hazy mess and in her current state, it was hard to decipher what exactly had led to her ending up here, in a dungeon, or so she assumed was one. "Hello? Anyone?" Again she called out, her voice quieter now as she began to give up on anyone responding. That was until she heard the sound of metal clanking in the distance, a sound that seemed to be getting closer.

Stumbling to her feet, she gripped tightly onto the metal bars, willing her head to slip through them so that she would be better able to look at the approaching figure, light beginning to bounce off the walls from a lantern that swung loosely from a large, grotesque looking hand. When the figure was fully within her line of sight, she inhaled sharply, backing away from the bars as her back pressed against the cold wall, a shiver running down her spine. "G-Goblin..." The words slipped out of her mouth, her mind now beginning to race.

Had her wish been granted? If so, why was she within a cell in the castle's dungeon? So many questions ran through her mind, almost distracting her from the short and rounded goblin that stood at her cell door, grimacing towards her as he slipped a tray through a hatch she had not noticed.

She watched him closely as he stepped away, beginning to light some torches along the corridor, finally allowing her to see her surroundings, even if there wasn't much to look at other than what was to be expected, she was thankful. Gingerly she moved towards the tray, seeing that there was a cup of water along with some bread and rice. "T-Thank you."

When the goblin did not acknowledge her, she grunted softly, tapping against the bar before again trying to get his attention. She wanted answers after all. "Hey! I know you can hear me. W-Why am I here?" She eagerly awaited his response and when he ignored her again, she growled in frustration. "Oi! I'm talking to you!" The bubbling anger was obvious, attempting to contain it as she shook at the bars, hitting against them now with her fists.

None of this seemed to faze the goblin nor get a response out of him as the young woman threw a tantrum, swearing vulgarly at him.

The only thing any of this seemed to do was make him laugh, something which didn't help her current state of mind, though she was sure that wasn't something he cared much about as he turned and began to ascend the stairs, laughing heartily.

* * *

A grin spread across his lips, sharp canines showing as he chuckled lightly at the scene that played in front of him, eyes glued to a crystal he clutched tightly within his hands. "Oh, my sweet Sadie."

Throwing the crystal into the air, it popped like a bubble.

He grinned, getting to his feet, beginning to join in with the merriment that surrounded him, grabbing onto a flask of beer, allowing the liquid to slide easily down his throat before letting out a cheer, one that the goblins enthusiastically joined in with.


	3. Chapter 3

She was unsure how long she'd been locked up in that cell, her only company being that of the goblins that would come by to collect her tray, leaving her with another filled up with the same as the one before. She had to admit, she was beginning to get bored of bread and rice, her taste buds craving for something different. Despite her thoughts, she did not voice them to the goblins. She'd come to realise that no matter what she said, or how loudly she said it, they would simply ignore her. And so there she sat on the cold, hard floor, slowly eating the bread.

Her body would let out a shake, a shiver running down her spine as the cold breeze swept around her. By now, she had most certainly come to the decision that her wish had come true and now she was beginning to question it. If her life was going to be spent as a prisoner, then perhaps she was better off being back at home. At least there she had home comforts, and people to talk to.

So lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the tall figure ascend the stairs, moving to stand in front of the cell. Watching her, waiting for her to notice him there.

He hadn't planned on leaving it this long until coming to see her but things had been happening, things that could not be ignored nor left to wait. The Goblin King had to prioritise right, and whilst he had wanted to grace her with his presence sooner, he knew that it could wait. She could wait. It was only fair after all the waiting she'd made him do.

When she didn't acknowledge him, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Hello, precious. Sorry to have kept you waiting."

His voice caused goosebumps to rise over her soft flesh, eyes darting up to meet with his own, heat rising to her cheeks. Sadie wanted to respond but every time she opened her mouth, nothing would come up and so she sat there, staring up at him, gawping.

Jareth seemed to enjoy this, his grin widening, eyes twinkling. "I know, I'm rather handsome, aren't I?"

She diverted her eyes, staring down at the bread that was still in her hand. She wanted to berate herself for staring. It had only served to give him an ego boost, something that made her anger flare back up.

"Goblin King." The words were spoken through clenched teeth, eyes darting up towards him briefly, watching him as he continued to grin, arms moving to cross over his chest.

"Sadie, it's been a while, hasn't it? As I said, sorry to have kept you waiting but I believe it's only fair with how long you made me wait. Don't you agree, precious?"

Silence filled the air, her gaze shifting to meet with his again, confusion filling up those brown orbs. "Kept you waiting? What do you mean?"

Within seconds his face fell. She could see that somehow, she'd angered him but this only added more to her confusion. Moving she got to her feet, stepping closer towards the bar, one of the nearby flames illuminating her face. "Please tell me what you mean."

A part of her was still angry and wanted to strike out as she was certain she did not deserve to be locked up but perhaps if he answered the question, she may change her mind, she may understand why he had wanted to punish her.

He remained quiet, eyes looking over her features. The Goblin King knew it was her and he remembered her so well and yet, she had forgotten all about him. He wanted to punish her, make her regret forgetting about him but another part of him wanted her to want him and so he fought internally, eyes remaining glued to hers. The only sound that could be heard was that of a gentle breeze as he contemplated his plan of action.

Jareth watched as her arms moved to wrap around her torso, rubbing at her exposed arms. He growled, turning away from her as he clicked his fingers.

She just stood still in confusion, expecting him to just walk away but he didn't, instead, the cell door swung open gently, forcing her to step back. He waved his finger, signaling for her to follow which she did. Sadie had so many questions she wanted to ask him but it didn't seem like she was going to get any answers for him, not anytime soon at least.

In her pajamas she felt exposed, feeling the many pairs of eyes that watched over her as she followed their king. Feeling self-conscious, she moved her body closer to his, skin lightly rubbing against the fabric of his white blouse. It caught his attention, that grin returning to his face. When in the dungeon, it had been too dark to take in his features but now, as they walked through the castle, the daylight pooling in through the windows, she had to admit that he was indeed very handsome, her heartbeat increasing the slightest as heat rose in her cheeks, eyes averting from him once again to look at her fumbling fingers.

She felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her in close, his lips brushing against her earlobe causing her to shiver, his voice low and husky as he whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, precious. They won't hurt you...But I might."

Sadie's eyes widened, head jerking away from him which only caused him to chuckle, the grip around her waist tightening.

"I recommend you behave. You're already in trouble." His words were spoken with a grin still plastered across his features, his fingers lightly stroking her side.

There were so many things she wanted to say or do but instead, she opted to keep quiet, walking alongside him like a good girl before they stopped before a large, wooden door. Jareth clicked his fingers, doors opening to show a luxurious bedroom. Under normal circumstances, she would have probably run inside, stared at everything in awe but too many thoughts and questions ran through her mind at that precise moment.


End file.
